


no shame in the sky

by hyoseumi



Category: NCT (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Related, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i like this ship that's all, i'm also sorry if someone gets offended like, jaehyun is an idol and eunha is a schoolgirl, this will be sub!jae and dom!eunha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/hyoseumi
Summary: Being a famous singer, having fans that adore you and would give an arm for you sure is an honour... But can you feel lonely? Jaehyun asks himself if he could love someone someday, but that seems far.





	no shame in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i really wanted to write some ~smuts~ and it's my first time writting het? i ship them for real,,, i'm also gonna post this part because it was gonna be a single part but i don't know if i will get feedback? or if someone would like this? so it's an experiment, i will probably delete it ;u;

Jung Jaehyun is a nice guy, someone you can fool around and make jokes with, mostly all the time.

He has a really brilliant smile, a good positive thinking and knows how to manage things at the very moment.

He owns an exceptional voice and good looks; everyone tells him so.

Jung Jaehyun is your average teen idol that literally has zero time for interpersonal relationships. And that’s kind of sad, because he often feels alone.

 

Of course he is a person that’s always around people, he won’t have free time in months; years. Being part of NCT is like that. But when the night is up and everyone goes to sleep, he feels _so alone_. He wants someone to go out on dates, someone that can understand everything about him and his interior ghosts that are often called insecurities.

Someone he can spend his money on, someone he can kiss under the Eiffel tower. Maybe he _really_ wants to be in a relationship. Or maybe he is hornier than cheesy, actually.

 

“You did what?” Ten wasn’t only amazed about the fact Jaehyun was trusting in him _this much,_ but he was surprised because he couldn’t cope with the things he was talking about.

 

“Is it that weird…? Please Ten, I need advice,” Jaehyun put on that puppy-face like he was about to cry in any moment. “You’re an expert on this stuff, kinda…”

 

Ten looked at him with killer instincts. “I’m not as weird as you, Jaehyun…” He paused. “I’m just into kinky stuff and that’s pretty normal these days you know…”

Jaehyun was about to lose it all. He had been thinking about what happened last weekend and he was going literally crazy; fucked up, about to break.

 

“Help me, Tennie,” both hands against each other, giving a slight slap in the air. “Please.”

 

“Yeah… So you tell me you just met a girl on a fetish social network and you talked with her for… three days? Is that correct?” Jaehyun nodded. “And you went to her house and she basically… forced you to eat her out? Well, I don’t think she forced you since you are horny as a fucking monkey, but…”

 

“Ten, can you stop it and help me on what to do?” Jaehyun was really frustrated.

 

“You keep talking to her after that?”

 

“No,” Jae swallowed. “It’s embarrassing and I don’t wanna be that annoying guy, you know…”

 

“But you think about the things she made to you almost every day, don’t you?” Ten surely got a point there.

 

“I can’t stop, in fact.”

 

“Well, sorry to tell you she got you by the balls, man.”

 

* * *

 

It was about 2’56AM when he stopped playing Overwatch for a while, his eyes were hurting because of the computer’s bright light. He looked both sides, Haechan was sleeping –he was snoring like some monstrous creature out of a horror movie, so he caught his phone and went to his bed, not that he was going to sleep anyway.

 

The sheets were amazingly soft, letting his body sink in the tenderness of the mattress. Jaehyun thought it would be incredible to sleep without tossing around in his bed, but that was definitely an impossible.

 

He went down Instagram for some minutes, enjoying slime and food vids. He watched some ASMR videos on Youtube as well, but he wasn’t feeling sleepy. The best thing to do? Watch porn and jerk off, it helped somehow.

He got bored faster than other days. He will be always looking at the same stuff: cute girls choking on big dicks, getting fucked without a warning and being really whiny and _fake_ , it was vulgar.

 

He searched for a different thing this time. Tapped ‘B’, ‘D’, ‘S’ and finally a ‘M’. Various results popped up in the screen: tags of different porn pages, a whole explanation of what was the meaning of the word and then a… social network? That was dark, he thought, as if someone could be proud of liking this sexual stuff. Because he wasn’t.

 

Enter. Sign up. Then log in. And he was registered, looking at the chats, profiles and _exploring._ He went to his own page and looked at the things he could put on it.

First one: relationship status. Jaehyun was about to write ‘alone as an ugly rat’ but he went for ‘single’ instead.

Second: orientation. _Bisexual_? God knows he thought that putting a name for something was basically limiting yourself. But it seemed accurate.

Is looking for: ‘A female partner’. Okay, okay… He deleted it instantly. To be honest he was lately in the mood of girls instead of boys, but he couldn’t write that because it wasn’t going to work. So he wrote ‘friendship’ instead.

 

He had to set some other things like ‘an about me’ and even his role? It was hard to label himself in such ways –since he didn’t have sex yet, so he went for the ‘dom’ tag. Finally, he settled a photo of himself –not exactly a photo of himself since he was pretty famous, but a photo of his neck and collarbones, wearing a fancy Gucci sweater.

Jaehyun also uploaded some photos of different parts of his body, photos he used to take when he was feeling himself; he had his legs open in one of these, wearing basketball shorts that showed a nice view of his thighs and cufflinks. His hands were on another picture as well, wearing some gold rings and chains. He even thought it looked sexy, somehow.

 

Jaehyun ruffled in his bed, waiting. He was going to get messages at any moment, right?

And then they were. He was impatient and hyped about the fact someone messaged him and liked his pics, but these were just spam. What a let-down. Instead of going to sleep, thing he should have done when he got into his bed, he looked through some profiles.

He was ready to take the bull by it horns when he found some cute profiles of adorable girls tagged as ‘sub’. Talked to some of them and then waited. No response.

He searched for some other tags, changing the ‘sub’ one for ‘switch’. People on this tag were… interesting, they liked various things and their profiles were full of photos. Sexy outfits, toys, some pics more explicit than the others. 

 

Then he saw this girl, nickname ‘Ggeunb1380’: Short hair, round glasses, lips small as a chestnut, round cheeks and _oh well_ , nice body. She wasn’t exactly Jaehyun’s type but she was really beautiful. She had some photos wearing miniskirts, knee socks, cool t-shirts with nice messages like ‘daddy’s baby girl’ or something about feminist. Ggeunb1380 seemed like any other girls, but somehow she was prettier so it was normal that Jaehyun wanted to know her, what could go wrong? So he ended up messaging her through the chat, dark layout as the rest of the website.

 

“You are cute lol” He typed. Then he deleted the message and typed again. “You have a nice style,” that seemed more accurate. 

 

He waited, looking wide at the screen on his phone and saw three dots behind his message. She was writing, _oh shit_ , she was fucking writing back!

 

“thanks,” short but efficient. “i get that a lot.” That scared Jaehyun a bit.

It was almost 4AM, so his brain couldn’t be that smart for a good conversation. So he typed without thinking again, just sending the message right away.

 

“You are cute too hehe,” you fucking asshole Jung Jaehyun, of course you’re not going to get a girlfriend if you are cringy!?

 

“said mr. basketball shorts,” he frowned, how are you supposed to get that? It was something good or bad? “do you even play? because of your legs… they seem strong.”

 

“You think so? Hahaha… and uh, nope!” Why are you being so adorable for? “I dance. That’s why.”

 

“that’s interesting,” Jaehyun’s eyes _sparkled_. “what are you doing on a website like this? you seem pretty normal, no offense.” That caught him off ward, that girl was incredibly mysterious he couldn’t read between words. And that was one of his best attributes.

 

“I was searching for porn…” He was being too honest. “But then I saw this and I thought of giving it a try. You think I’m out of place?” Questions like these weren’t too right because this girl didn’t even know him. Not to talk about Jaehyun, he didn’t ask for her name. Such a pity.

 

Dots again. It seemed like Ggeunb1380 was thinking on what to write, or doing things Jaehyun wasn’t aware of, but he liked to imagine.

 

“maybe…” The conversation stopped for the five longest seconds on his life. “are you into this kind of dynamic? or you just feel lonely?” _Ouch_. “what’s your name by the way?”

 

“I don’t know, hmm, yes?” He wasn’t very clear because he literally had knowledge of sex from what he had seen in porn. “I also don’t feel lonely; I like to meet new people. Mine’s Jaehyun, what about you?”

 

“i’ll go for eunbi, thanks,” the boy smiled softly. “my friends call me eunha tho… we are not friends yet so don’t go calling me eunha, i hate when guys do that.”

 

Jaehyun couldn’t keep smiling and he didn’t know why. Eunbi was rude in some way he couldn’t catch up but she was also funny to the point it started to feel nice. Were girls like that when they fooled around boys? Or she was being nice because he was kind of pathetic?

He didn’t have the time to reply back when Eunbi sent another message.

 

“whatever, did you signed up looking for sex?” Jae gulped. “you can say it to me, i won’t tell anybody.”

 

“Maybe? I never had sex before so I don’t know how things works on kinky websites, neither normal dating websites,” He swore he could hear Eunbi laughing at him wherever she was. In fact, he couldn’t know if she was near the NCT dorms or not.

 

“so you’re a virgin, good to know,” he totally fucked up this time. “i like virgins.” Or not.

“well, jaehyun, i’ll go to sleep now, i have classes in the morning,” so that was the end of all this conversation? No fun indeed.

 

“Of course, I… uhmm, nice to meet you!” too bad being the usual friendly guy, does that worked with girls anyway? “Have a nice day, talk to you tomorrow?” He could try.

 

“yep, why not,” he sighed, relieved. “u seem funny. nighty night, jaehyun-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also got inspired by [this](http://cfile27.uf.tistory.com/image/99068D505A982A6D1D33A2)!! i'm just tryna explore myself when it comes to my writting so please don't get offended! i write what i like and i try not to make people feel uncomfortable with my works!


End file.
